The Incredible Shrinking Royals
The Incredible Shrinking Royals – pięćdziesiąty-trzeci odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Nowo wybrany cechmistrz handlarzy, Julio, wprowadził kilka zmian do tegorocznego Święta Przyjaźni, od urządzenia święta w maruwiańskiej świątyni do zapraszania władców, zamiast ambasadorów. Niezadowoleni Esteban i Dona Paloma wspólnie knują, żeby zepsuć święto i pogrążyć Julio, zapraszając niegrzecznego, najbardziej nieprzyjemnego władcę, jakiego znają: Króla Hektora. Hektor nie chce słuchać, gdy zostaje poproszony być cicho, co doprowadza do tego, że świątynia przeklina władców, zmniejszając ich. Streszczenie Julio i Carmen jadą do pałacu. Tam Julio ma zaprezentować swoje pomysły na tegoroczne Święto Przyjaźni. Julio próbuje przećwiczyć to, co ma Elenie do powiedzenia, ale nie daje rady. Carmen zapewnia brata, że on jest już gotowy. Julio natomiast mówi siostrze, że nowa umowa handlowa zależy od Święta Przyjaźni, i obawia się, że Elenie się nie spodobają jego pomysły. Carmen mówi bratu, że on ma genialne pomysły i że nic się nie stanie. Julio i Carmen przychodzą do sali Wielkiej Rady, gdzie zastają z Eleną Donę Palomę, która zaprezentowała swoje pomysły na Święto Przyjaźni, choć nie powinno jej tu być. Elena jest zdezorientowana, ponieważ Dona Paloma powiedziała, że Julio powierzył jej prowadzenie święta, co okazuje się być kłamstwem. Julio mówi Elenie, że postanowił w tym roku wprowadzić kilka zmian, np. Święto Przyjaźni odbędzie się w świątyni Nektarników, gdzie Maruwiańczycy ugościli swoich gości z sąsiadujących królestw i nawiązywali nowe sojusze. Dona Paloma nie jest zadowolona, że święto się nie odbędzie w jej emporium, a Esteban uważa, że warto wprowadzić zmiany. Julio mówi też, że w tym roku gośćmi będą król Toshi z Satu, król Santiago z Paraiso, królowa Abigail z Norbergii, i księżniczka Elena. Esteban wpada w szok, że jego nie ma wśród gości. Julio tłumaczy Estebanowi, że postanowił jako biznesmen wykreślić ludzi ze średniego szczebla i zaprosić władców, zamiast ambasadorów. Esteban nie jest zadowolony z tego, że został wykluczony. Dona Paloma mówi Elenie, że Julio przekracza swoje możliwości, bo ktoś, którego pochodzenie jest zbyt skromne, nie da rady ugościć władców. Elena natomiast mówi Donie Palomie, że pochodzenie nie jest ważne, tylko pomysły. Julio mówi też, że postanowił, że władcy przywiozą towary, którymi będą handlować. Elena jest zadowolona z pomysłów Julio i zgadza się z tym, żeby to on urządził święto. Po spotkaniu Dona Paloma jest wściekła, że Julio odebrał jej Święto Przyjaźni. Esteban natomiast jest wściekły, że Julio go nie zaprosił. Dona Paloma mówi Estebanowi, że trzeba przypomnieć Elenie, jak oni są ważni, i dlatego trzeba sprawić, żeby Święto Przyjaźni Julio skończyło się katastrofą, a potem sprzątną jego bałagan. Esteban mówi Donie Palomie, że tak pokażą Elenie, że to im należy się zaszczyt podpisania umowy. Dona Paloma pyta się Estebana, jak sprawić, że święto będzie niewypałem. Esteban odpowiada, że to może być ze strony gości, ale goście z listy Julio dogadują się ze sobą. Dona Paloma mówi Estebanowi, że powinni zaprosić kogoś, kto nie dogaduje się z nikim, kto jest okropny, nieprzyjemny i najgorszy, jakiego można sobie wyobrazić, i wspólnie postanawiają, że to będzie król Hektor. Nazajutrz świątynia jest już przygotowana na obchody Święta Przyjaźni. Carmen wręcza Julio w prezencie kamizelkę cechmistrza handlarzy. Julio dziękuje Carmen za prezent i ma nadzieję, że święto się uda na cześć zmarłej babci i że będzie ona z niego dumna. Nieco później, na święto jako pierwsza przyjeżdża Elena, a w jej towarzystwie jest Dona Paloma. Potem przyjeżdża król Toshi. Po Toshim przyjeżdża księżniczka Valentina, którą jej ojciec przysłał na jego miejscu. Valentina wyjaśnia, że jej ojciec postanowił, że potrzebuje ona dyplomatycznego doświadczenia, by zostać królową. Potem przyjeżdża królowa Abigail. Abigail pyta się Eleny, czy to prawda, że ona pokazała królowi Hektorowi, gdzie jego miejsce, w swoim pierwszym zjeździe monarchów. Elena mówi Abigail, że po prostu nie jest ulubienicą Hektora. Abigail mówi, że też nie jest ulubienicą Hektora. Dona Paloma mówi, że został jeszcze jeden gość, i pokazuje przyjeżdżającego króla Hektora. Elena i Abigail wpadają w szok na widok Hektora. Esteban pojawia się i mówi, że był w porcie, kiedy Hektor przyjechał, i że zgodził się być osobistym asystentem Hektora. Hektor podchodzi do Abigail i okazuje się, że oboje mają ze sobą na pieńku. Elena pyta się Julio, dlaczego on zaprosił Hektora. Julio wyjaśnia Elenie, że wcale nie zaprosił Hektora. Elena mówi Julio, że w takim razie poprosi Hektora, by sobie poszedł. Dona Paloma zgadza się z Eleną, mówiąc, że Julio nie poradzi sobie z Hektorem. Julio natomiast mówi, że poradzi sobie z Hektorem i że poproszenie go do odejścia go rozzłości, przez co królestwo będzie miało problemy. Elena mówi Julio, iż to, że Hektor zostanie, jedynie pogorszy sprawę, ponieważ jest on trudną osobą. Julio natomiast mówi Elenie, że jeśli poprosi Hektora, by on również podpisał umowę handlową, to będzie najlepsza umowa w życiu. Julio przeprasza Hektora za zamieszanie i zapoznaje się z nim. Wszyscy wchodzą do wnętrza świątyni. Julio opowiada, że zanim nadszedł czas Avaloru, Maruwiańczycy dokonali udanych sojuszów handlowych w tej świątyni, i pokazuje władcom przyjęcie w jednej z komnat. Julio opowiada, iż legenda głosi, że ta komnata jest chroniona przez magię, która jest uwolniona tylko, gdy ktoś podnosi głos, co czyni tę komnatę idealnym miejscem dla negocjacji, ponieważ spokój i grzeczność są tu najważniejsze, i w tej komnacie nie wolno krzyczeć, ale Hektor mu przerywa. Julio mówi władcom, że zaprosił ich, żeby oni po cichu sprawdzili to, czym będą handlować, a potem zawarli najlepszą umowę w historii Święta Przyjaźni. Hektor surowo ocenia rzeczy pozostałych gości. Abigail pyta się Hektora, co on przyniósł. Hektor pokazuje replikę swojej Morskiej Torpedy (model), którą Abigail wyśmiewa. Hektor zachowuje się głośno. Julio próbuje poprosić Hektora, by ten był ciszej, ale Dona Paloma mówi mu, że nie powinien wydawać władcy rozkazu. Julio zaprzecza temu i prosi Hektora, by ten używał swojego wewnętrznego głosu. Hektor głośno mówi, że to jest jego wewnętrzny głos. Elena pyta się Julio, czy to nie pora na obiad. Jak tylko Julio poszedł po jedzenie, Hektor próbuje zająć honorowe miejsce, ale Abigail go wyprzedza. Toshi chce oddać Hektorowi swoje miejsce, ale on odmawia. Hektor próbuje wyprosić Abigail z honorowego miejsca, ale ona odmawia, przez co dochodzi między nimi do awantury. Gdy Abigail mówi Hektorowi, że nikt nie lubi jego statku, ten zaczyna zachowywać się bardzo głośno. Esteban mówi Donie Palomie, że już pora uratować święto, i ta podchodzi do Hektora i Abigail. Hektor z bardzo głośnym krzykiem każe Abigail zsiąść z jego krzesła i w tej chwili komnata zaczyna się trząść, a z posągu Nektarnika wychodzi fioletowy dym, który wypełnia całą komnatę. Podczas przygotowania obiadu, Julio i Carmen słyszą i czują wstrząsy dochodzące ze świątyni i idą to sprawdzić. Po tym, jak dym opadł, Elena, Esteban, Dona Paloma, Hektor, Abigail, Valentina i Toshi zauważają, że stali się o wiele mniejsi. Elena mówi wszystkim, że maruwiańska legenda okazała się prawdziwa i magia komnaty ich skurczyła. Gdy Hektor każe Estebanowi coś zrobić, ten ze strachu wpada na sól, która wpada na tacę z owocami. Owoce spadają z tacy i wszyscy przed nimi uciekają. Wszyscy wyskakują ze stołu i łapią się końca obrusu, ale nieświadomie ciągają go ze wszystkimi rzeczami, które spadają ze stołu, i szybko używają talerza, żeby się schronić przed sztućcami. W tej chwili przychodzą Julio i Carmen, i wszyscy do nich krzyczą. Julio już prawie depcze skurczonych władców, ale w ostatniej chwili ich zauważa. Elena wyjaśnia Julio, co się stało. Julio domyśla się, dlaczego Maruwiańczycy nigdy nie podnieśli głosu w tej komnacie. Elena prosi Julio i Carmen, by przyprowadzili Mateo, który może mieć zaklęcie powiększające. Julio wysyła Carmen po Mateo i w tej chwili upuszcza langustę. Langusta zaczynia gonić Elenę i pozostałych. Elena i Dona Paloma wpadają na kolbę kukurydzy i toczą się po niej, dopóki z niej nie wypadają, gdy natrafiają na talerz na drodze. Julio łapie Elenę i Donę Palomę. Tymczasem, uciekając przed langustą, Esteban, Hektor, Abigail, Valentina i Toshi wpadają do dziury w podłodze i trafiają przez nią do ukrytego skarbca, po czym wołają po pomoc. Julio słyszy uwięzionych i obiecuje im, że ich uratuje. Gdy Julio próbuje powiększyć dziurę, przypadkiem sprawia, że fragmenty betonu spadają na uwięzionych, którzy szybko unikają spadających odłamków betonu. Hektor obwinia o wszystko Abigail. Abigail broni się, mówiąc Hektorowi, że to wszystko jego wina. Toshi przerywa awanturę i, tak jak Abigail, obwinia Hektora. Julio czuje się winny. Elena mówi Julio, że to nie jego wina. Dona Paloma natomiast mówi Julio, że to jest jego wina, ponieważ on od początku nie był gotowy na bycie cechmistrzem. Elena mówi Julio, że on był gotowy i on może to naprawić. Dona Paloma natomiast mówi, że ktoś, kto jest skromnego pochodzenia, nigdy nie odnosi sukcesu jako cechmistrz. Elena mówi Julio, że to, skąd on pochodzi, nie ma znaczenia, tylko to, gdy on już tu jest. Dona Paloma pyta się Eleny, skąd ona wzięła te nonsensy. Elena przypomina Donie Palomie, że ta jej to powiedziała na poprzednim święcie, gdy powiedziała o utracie wszystkiego i o ciężkiej pracy, jaką włożyła, by zostać największą bizneswoman w Avalorze. Dona Paloma zgadza się z Eleną i potem głośno się zastanawia, kiedy Julio zrobi to samo i naprawi ten problem. Gdy Julio mówi, że nie wie, co robić, nagle zostaje ugryziony przez langustę, przez co Elena i Dona Paloma wypadają mu z ramion i wpadają przez dziurę do skarbca. Julio wyrzuca langustę, która również wpada przez dziurę do skarbca. Langusta znowu goni Elenę, Estebana, Donę Palomę, Hektora i pozostałych. Esteban i Dona Paloma obwiniają siebie nawzajem, że przez spisek polegający na zaproszeniu Hektora skończą jako obiad langusty, i Elena odkrywa ich potajemne zamiary. Hektor wpada w szok, że tak naprawdę nie był zaproszony. Esteban prosi Elenę, by dała mu szansę to wyjaśnić. Elena wściekle mówi Estebanowi, że on wszystko wyjaśni Wielkiej Radzie, ale to nie jest odpowiedni moment. Elena rzuca monetą w langustę, ale jedynie ją rozwściecza, przez co znowu ucieka z pozostałymi. Carmen przychodzi z Mateo. Mateo patrzy, gdzie są pomniejszeni, i mówi, że ich powiększy, ale oni są uwięzieni w małej przestrzeni i zostaną zmiażdżeni, gdy wrócą do normalnych rozmiarów. Julio załamuje się faktem, że zawiódł swoją księżniczkę, królestwo, siostrę i babcię, i przyznaje Donie Palomie rację, że nie powinien był zostać cechmistrzem. Carmen podnosi brata na duchu, mówiąc mu, że on był tym, który utrzymał ich rodzinną restaurację przez lata i który otrzymał wszystko, co w życiu dostał, i to dlatego, że on pochodził z niczego, musiał walczyć i miał siłę, by sobie z tym poradzić, więc powinien przestać użalać się nad sobą, bo ma już jeden ze swoich wielkich pomysłów. Julio i tak uważa, że jest beznadziejny, po czym zrzuca z siebie kamizelkę cechmistrza, która ląduje przy modelu statku Hektora, jednocześnie strącając do niego lalki Hektora i Abigail, co podsuwa mu pomysł. Julio wyciąga guziki z jednej z sukien Abigail i rzuca je zmniejszonym, prosząc ich, by ich użyli jako tarcz. Julio powiększa dziurę i zmniejszeni używają guzików, by się schronić przed odłamkami betonu. Julio przywiązuje fragment sukni Abigail do modelu statku Hektora i opuszcza im go. W skarbcu jest strumień wody, dzięki czemu statek unosi się na wodzie. Wszyscy uciekają na statek i Julio wprawia go w ruch, puszczając przywiązany do niego kawałek sukni. Po ostrym spływie przez strumień, który prowadzi na zewnątrz, Elena i pozostali wydostają się ze świątyni, ale lecą prosto do garnka z gotowaną wodą. Julio ratuje Elenę i pozostałych w ostatniej chwili. Mateo potem przywraca Elenę i pozostałych do normalnych rozmiarów i wszyscy wracają na przyjęcie. Po podpisaniu umowy handlowej, Abigail komplementuje model statku Hektora. Hektor natomiast dobrze ocenia suknie Abigail. Za prośbą Eleny, wszyscy wznoszą toast za Julio, który jest szczęśliwy, że w końcu odniósł sukces jako cechmistrz handlarzy i że udało mu się zadowolić jego babcię. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Elena ponownie spotyka króla Toshi'ego, księżniczkę Valentinę i króla Hektora. ** Elena poznaje królową Norbergii, Abigail. * Okazuje się, że król Hektor i królowa Abigail mają konflikt wobec siebie nawzajem. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Julio Guzman * Kanclerz Esteban * Dona Paloma * Król Hektor * Królowa Abigail * Księżniczka Valentina * Król Toshi * Carmen Guzman Pozostali bohaterowie * Mateo de Alva * Martin * Langusta * Król Santiago (lalka; obraz; wspomniany) * Maruwiańczycy (wspomnieni) * Dona Angelica (obraz; wspomniana) * Francisco Flores (wspomniany) * Luisa Flores (wspomniana) * Naomi Turner (wspomniana) * Królewscy strażnicy z Avaloru * Królewscy strażnicy z Satu * Królewski strażnik z Paraiso * Królewski strażnik z Norbergii Piosenka * In Her Honor – Julio Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Julio został wybrany na cechmistrza handlarzy w odcinku "Targ wszech królewski". W tym samym odcinku, Dona Paloma została wyznaczona na pomocnicę cechmistrza. * Elena poznała króla Toshi'ego w odcinku "Idealna siostra", księżniczkę Valentinę w odcinku "Rywalki", i króla Hektora w odcinku "Zjazd monarchów". * Elena uczestniczyła w zjeździe monarchów króla Hektora w odcinku "Zjazd monarchów". * Hektor przyniósł model swojego statku, Morskiej Torpedy, który pojawił się we wspomnianym odcinku, "Zjazd monarchów". * Elena przypomina Donie Palomie, że ta jej powiedziała o swoim pochodzeniu na poprzednim Święcie Przyjaźni w odcinku "Czarodziejskie maski". * Dona Paloma wydaje się mieć słabą pamięć, gdyż nie tylko nie pamięta, że się zwierzyła Elenie odnośnie swojej przeszłości, ale poprzednio zapomniała również w odcinku "Targ wszech królewski", że śpiewała razem z Julio i Carmen w odcinku "Święta". Ciekawostki * Julio czyta tytuł odcinka. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawia się królowa Abigail. * Wychodzi na jaw, że ojciec Valentiny nazywa się król Santiago. * To drugi odcinek z wystąpieniem Święta Przyjaźni. Pierwszym był odcinek "Czarodziejskie maski". * Morał: Twoje pochodzenie nie jest tak ważne, jak to, co robisz, gdy jesteś w stanowisku władzy. Pokaż, że na to zasłużyłeś. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3